Penderitaan sang Putri
by hanami pucchan
Summary: Pemaksaan sang Ayah pada putrinya yang berakibat tidak baik, dan seperi kata pepatah, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. SaixIno. CHAP 2 UPDATE. Warning: OOC, AU. Ganti judul !
1. Prologue

Ini fic kelima, multichapter lagi, huee.

Jadi kalo aneh, atau gaje, mohon dimaklumi ya..

Makasih ..

* * *

Disclaimer: **Naruto**, tetep nggak dikasih ke aku sama Om **Masashi**.

Story: punya **uthie-chan** atuh.

* * *

**.The Most Special Gift.**

_Aku cantik, menawan, namun tak ada yang benar benar peduli.._

_Berjalan pada arah yang telah ditentukan.._

_Tanpa ada kesempatan yang diberikan padaku.._

_-_

'_Aku benci Ayah!'_

'_Tapi kau tak punya pilihan lain!!'_

_-_

'_Kau−, cantik sekali..'_

_-_

'_Kenapa Ibu tak menolongku?!'_

'_Ibu jahat!!'_

_-_

_Aku.._

_Bagai sebuah permata.._

_Berharga namun tak terjamah .._

_-_

'_Maaf, aku tak bisa bersamamu'_

'_Pergi kamu! Manusia rendah!'_

_-_

'_Tuhan, aku ingin mati'_

_-_

_Kemanakah perginya Dewi Fortunaku?_

_Sepertinya hidupku penuh penderitaan?_

_Walau banyak harta menyilaukan.._

_Namun hatiku kelam.._

_-_

'_Tapi, aku kembali untukmu!'_

'_Maaf, aku sudah terlanjur sakit hati'_

_-_

'_Kau tidak sederajat dengan dia, anak bodoh!'_

'_Aku tak perduli!'_

_-_

'_Putri! Putri!'_

'_Panggil Ambulans! Cepat!'_

_-_

_Kemana pangeranku?_

_Kemana kebahagiaanku?_

_Aku tak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan sejati.._

_-_

'_Bangunlah! Kumohon..'_

'_Nak, kemarilah sebentar..'_

_-_

'_Aku mohon, maafkan aku'_

'_Tentu saja aku memaafkanmu, bodoh!'_

_-_

'_Ayah membatalkan semuanya'_

'_Benarkah?!'_

_-_

_Kini Dewi Fortunaku kembali.._

_Membawa kebahagiaan besar ditangannya.._

_-_

'_Maukah kau menerimaku, Putriku?'_

'_Tentu saja, Pangeranku'_

_-_

'_Maafkan Ayah, telah membuatmu menderita'_

'_Tak apa, aku tetap menyayangi Ayah'_

_-_

'_Selamat atas pernikahan kalian!'_

'_Semoga berbahagia selamamya!'_

_-_

_Tuhan, terima kasih .._

_Kau membiarkanku hidup .._

_Dan memberikan kesempurnaan.._

_Pada hidupku ini .._

* * *

Gyaaa~!!

Kenapa malah bikin multichap lagii ?!!

Padahal yang kemaren belom selesai, hiks.. TTATT

Total : **174** kata!!!!

Ohmaigodh~~

Kependekan ya??

Maafkan saya T.T baru kali ini bikin poem fic ..

Tolong banget ya **REVIEW** buat chap depannya ..

Arigatou minna-san!! ^___^

* * *

_Click the square button below to __**REVIEW**__. ^.^_


	2. Masalah itu Datang

Um, ini lanjutan fic saia, buat yang me-review di chap 1, maaf ya saia udah bikin prologue yang gaje-nya sangat amat parah. TT^TT

Tapi, mudah mudahan chap ini nggak se-gaje yang pertama. XD

* * *

Disclaimer: saia bakalan ngaku ngaku **Naruto** punya saia kalo om **Masashi** itu ayah saia.

Warning: AU, OOC, gaje-ness.

* * *

Suatu hari yang damai di istana kediaman keluarga Yamanaka. Istana itu dihuni oleh Baginda Raja, Baginda Ratu, dan Putri mereka, Putri Ino. Mereka hidup bahagia, setidaknya itulah yang dilihat oleh masyarakat dan para pelayan. Namun mereka tidak tau bahwa sang Putri selama ini sangat tertekan karena semua peraturan dan pelajaran kebangsawanan yang harus ia terima. Tapi setidaknya Putri tak pernah membantah, apalagi membangkang, namun semuanya berubah saat hari itu tiba.

"Ino anakku, kemarilah, Ayah mau bicara padamu" ucap sang Baginda Raja pada Putri Ino di suatu pagi.

"Ya, Ayah, ada apa? Hal apakah yang begitu penting sehingga Ayah memanggilku di pagi hari begini?" tanya Putri Ino.

"Anakku, kini kau sudah berusia 22 tahun, tidakkah kau memiliki pria yang pantas untuk kau nikahi?" tanya Baginda Raja.

"Maaf Ayah, namun aku tak pernah Ayah izinkan untuk meninggalkan Istana, maka aku tak mengenal satu laki lakipun yang bisa kusukai" ucap sang Putri.

"Hn. Begitu. Kalau begitu, mau tidak mau kau harus Ayah tunangkan dengan Pangeran dari kerajaan tetangga, Nara Shikamaru, karena pada umur 23 tahun, tahta kerajaan harus turun padamu, dan kita akan menyatukan dua kerajaan" ucap Baginda Raja pada putrinya.

"Apa?! Ta-tapi Ayah, saya tidak mau! Ayah tak pernah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya pada saya! Ayah tak bisa mengambil keputusan ini seenak hati Ayah!" bantah Sang Putri.

"Kau harus mau Putri Ino Yamanaka! Apa kau mau mempermalukan Ayah?!" bentak sang Baginda.

"Aku benci Ayah!" teriak sang Putri.

"Tapi kau tak punya pilihan lain!" kembali sang Baginda membentak putrinya.

Putri menangis meninggalkan ruangan, berlari menuju kamarnya, tanpa menghiraukan semua pertanyaan khawatir yang terlontar dari mulut Ibu dan para pelayannya.

……

_**BLAM!**_

Putri membanting pintu kamarnya dan menghenyakkan diri di ranjang berpilar emasnya yang empuk, lalu menangis, menangis sepuasnya.

'_Kenapa Ayah tega melakukan ini semua kepadaku? Kenapa?'_ ratap sang Putri dalam hatinya.

Sang putri menangis, menangis dan terus menangis, ia tak mau makan siang, walalupun Ibunya telah memaksanya, tak terasa hari sudah sore, ternyata sang Putri tertidur dalam tangisnya.

'_Aku ingin berjalan jalan ke taman sebentar, mungkin suasana hatiku akan membaik' _pikir sang Putri setelah ia terbangun.

Lalu sang Putri berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menolak semua tawaran palayan pelayan pribadinya untuk menemaninya.

Sesampainya di taman, ia menduduki banku besi yng tedapat di depan air mancur tamannya.

Tanpa ia sadari, salah seorang penjaga bunga di taman itu menghampirinya, penjaga itu adalah penjaga baru di taman.

"Kau―, cantik sekali.." ucap sang penjaga.

"Ah, si-siapa kamu?" tanya Putri Ino terkejut.

"A, ma-maaf yang mulia Putri Ino, sa-saya sudah lancang, maafkan saya, nama saya Sai, saya penjaga bunga yang baru di sini" ucap Sai, sang penjaga terbata bata.

"Ah, jadi kamu penjaga yang baru, siapa namamu tadi? Ah ya, Sai. Tak apa, kau kumaafkan, tapi, aku ingin meminta satu hal padamu" kata sang Putri.

"Ya, akan saya lakukan, yang mulia Putri" ucap Sai.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi temanku, dan memanggilku Ino, cukup Ino, tanpa embel-embel 'Putri', bersedia?" tanya Putri Ino, atau err-kita sebut Ino.

"Ah, a-apa anda serius Putri?" tanya Sai, terkejut atas permintaan Ino.

Ino tak menjawab, hanya menatap Sai dengan pandangan tajam.

"Ah, i-iya baiklah, Put-ah maksud saya, I-ino" jawab Sai.

Ino tersenyum senang, "baguslah, sekarang kita berteman" ucap Ino, mengulurkan tangannya pada Sai.

Sai dengan ragu ragu menyambut uluran tangan Ino.

"Terima kasih Sai sudah maumenjadi temanku, aku harus kembali ke dalam Istana sekarang, sudah hampir makan malam, aku harus hadir di meja makan, aku tak mau membuat Ibu khawatir" ucap Ino.

"Ah, iya, hati hati Ino" jawab Sai.

"Oh iya Sai, jangan beritahu orang lain ya soal pertemanan kita, janji?" tanya Ino.

"Ya, aku berjanji" jawab Sai tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu, Sai!" ucap Ino.

"Sampai nanti" jawab Sai.

Ino berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dan berganti pakaian, suasana hatinya sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang, walau hatinya masih sedih tentang perjodohan itu.

Sausai makan malam, Baginda Ratu menghampiri Ino di kamarnya.

"Ino, putriku, Ibu sudah membuatmua sedih, maafkan Ibu, nak" ucap Baginda Ratu penuh penyesalan.

"A-apa maksud Ibu? Aku tak mengerti" ucap Ino.

"Ibu nak, Ibu yang memberikan saran itu pada Ayah, dan Ayah menyetujuinya, maafkan Ibu, namun Ayah tak meu merubah keputusannya" ucap Sang Ratu.

"A-apa? I-Ibu yang merencanakan semua ini?" tanya Ino, ia tak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Maafkan Ibu, nak" ucap Ratu.

"Kenapa Ibu tak membatuku?!" tuntut Ino pada Ibunya.

"Ibu sudah coba, Nak, namun Ayah tak mau" ucap Ratu hamper manangis, namun Iono sudah menangis terlebih dahulu.

"Ibu jahat!" ucap Ino menangis.

Ibunya merasa sangat bersalah, sehingga ia berjalan keluar dari kamar putrinya.

'_Maafkan Ibu, Nak'_ batin sang Ratu.

……

Lagi lagi Ino tertidur, saat ia terbangun, hari sudah pagi. Ia merasa jengkel dengan Ibu dan Ayahnya, sehingga ia meminta agar makan paginya diantar ke kemarnya. Setelah makan, ia ingin menemui Sai, sehingga ia berjalan ke taman.

"Sai?" panggil Ino.

"Ah, iya? Ada apa Ino?" tanya Sai pada Ino.

"Sai, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku, aku ingin bercerita padamu, tapi aku minta kau berjanji agar tak memberitahu siapapun tentang masalah ini" ucap Ino.

"Baiklah, Ino" janji Sai.

"Begini, kemari sebenarnya aku bertengkar dengan Ayah, karena Ayah ingin menjodohkanku dengan Pangeran kerajaan tetangga, tentu saja aku tak mau, sehingga kami bertengkar, namun yang lebih parahnya lagi, malam harinya Ibuku menghampiriku di kamar, dan aku bagai mendapat mimpi buruk, ternyata Ibu-lah yang mengusulkan perjodohan ini pada Ayah, aku sungguh sangat kecewa pada mereka, Sai" ucap Ino dengan raut muka sedih.

"A-apa? Ternyata itu masalahmu, aku turut berduka Ino, dan aku sangat merasa terhormat karena kau mau bercerita padaku dan menganggap aku sahabatmu, namun, maafkan aku Ino, aku tak bisa membantu apa apa" ucap Sai menyesal.

"Tak apa, Sai, aku beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti kamu" ucap Ino, tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Ino, kembalilah ke Istana, sudah waktunya makan siang" ucap Sai pada Ino.

"Baiklah, nanti sore aku kesini lagi Sai, sampai nanti Sai" ucap Ino seraya berjalan ke Istana.

'_Maafkan aku Ino..'_ batin Sai.

……

Sore harinya, setelah Ino berganti pakaian dan bersiap siap, ia berjalan kembali ke taman.

"Sai" panggil Ino.

"Ya, Ino, ada apa?" tanya Sai.

"Sai, besok sore, maukah kau menemaniku ke taman mawar Istana? Aku sudah lama sekali tak kesana, mau kan?" tanya Ino pada Sai.

"Maafkan aku Ino, aku tak bisa" jawab Sai penuh penyesalan.

"Lho? Kenapa? Kau ada kerjaan ya?" tanya Ino, segurat kekecewaan terpeta di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Bukan itu.." jawab Sai.

"Lalu? Ada apa Sai?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Besok pagi aku harus pergi, Ibuku menghubungiku semalam, ia bilang beasiswaku diterima di French's Art University, jadi besok pagi aku harus berangkan ke Perancis, maafkan aku Ino" ucap Sai menyesal.

"Ka-kau bercanda kan, Sai?" tanya Ini, bulir bening mengalir di pipinya yang putih.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku bersungguh sungguh Ino" ucap Sai menunduk.

"Pergi" ucap Ino pelan.

"Ino, tolong Ino, maafkan aku.." ucap Sai, merasa sangat bersalah.

"Kau pikir aku bisa memafkanmu? Aku baru saja menemukan sahabat untuk petama kali dalam hidupku, dan sekarang kau mau pergi meninggalkanku?! Belum cukup-kah penderitaan yang kuterima hingga kau harus pergi?!" ucap Ino keras.

"Ino, tolong, maafkan aku.." ucap Sai lirih.

"Untuk apa lagi?!" ucap Ino frustasi.

"Maaf aku tak bisa bersamamu" ucap Sai.

"Pergi kamu! Manusia rendah!" teriak Ino seraya berlari ke Istana, meninggalkan Sai sendiri di tengah taman.

'_Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu, Ino..'_ batin Sai.

……

Setelah sampai di kamar, Ino menangis sekencangnya. Ia merasa kehilangan orang yang sangat berarti, tanpa ia sadarai, ia menyayangi Sai.

'_Ya Tuhan, mengapa aku harus mengalami hal ini? Hatiku sakit.." _batin Ino seraya menangis.

'_Tuhan, aku ingin mati'_

* * *

Nyahaha~

CHAP 2 UPDATE !!

Gimana gimana?

Masih gaje nggak? *penuh harap*

Total : **1.237** kata. (story only)

Pendek ya?? T.T

Nanti di apdet lagi dehh ..

Masih gaje nggak niih?

Ya, kalo masih gaje, maafkan saya. TT^TT

Saya mohon **review**nya ya!!

Arigatou ..

* * *

_**Mind to Review?**_


End file.
